She is my Distraction
by Kaneki's Centipede
Summary: His distraction was Touka. His relief was Touka. His desire was Touka. Touka x Kaneki. Touken one shots.
1. Chapter 1: She is my distraction

It was daybreak. The only noise that could be heard was the occasional car that passed by in the street nearby. Yes, it was still early, and the Chateau was deserted, completely, except for the troubled white haired man, still tucked in bed. You can't say that his hair was white, no,_ rather_, from his roots it was black, but everything underneath was white. No one knew why his hair had turned white, _not even himself._ Yes, at a time he probably knew, but now, the angel of forgetfulness had washed away everything, everything before two years. It was probably a good thing...that he forgot everything. But...Oh, how he _craved_ to remember_, his world before, his life, his people_, yet he _feared_ it. He feared it well. The life he knew now was too fulfilling, too peaceful that he feared the life before. He feared the present would be washed away because of the past. He feared death, yes, the death of his present self, and the rebirth of his former dangerous self. He knew what a treacherous being he was - a ghoul, wanted by the CCG, ironically, the institute he is working in presently. His life was way too precious to give away. No matter how far his curiosity took him, he stopped himself; rather fear clutched his fingers, preventing him from going _further, further into enlightenment._

_Enlightenment of his past._

Yet, there was _one thing_,_ one thing_ that made him _desire_ his past. A desire that was _way_ more than his mindset to cling onto the present.

_A woman._

Her pure white face and glance that could make _anyone_ fall in love with her. The light blue strands that strayed away from her head and shrouded her right eye. He was almost _certain_ that he knew her. This assumption was the motivation that made him want to know about himself, his identity and more importantly, _her._ He remembered those perfectly symmetrical pink lips _oh too well_. It was a face he couldn't forget, yet fate had made it that he did. No matter how much he racked his brain, nothing had worked. Whenever he thought deep, he could only get a glimpse of a figure, a young girl, only her outline could be seen, nothing more. It was as if a very bright sun blazed behind her and shaded his view of her. He saw a hand that was held out, but just when he reached out to hold her, he would be taken back to that dark room with that _disgusting_ checkered floor. _And the hand?_ The hand suddenly belonged to a man that was lounged deep within his conscience. He was stuck with this man, he probably feared, but rather, he was more disgusted of. Him and his _worthless_ calls, which _tempted _him _so_ much. He knew that if he accepted, there was no going back. He was strong, but the man within was stronger. That is why _he held back. He held back these temptations, he held back during his conflicts, he held back during his fights, and he held back whenever he met this woman_.

**It was hard...but it had to be done.**

The man rubbed his eyes, awakening himself to his full extent. He had finally gotten up. The times were hard. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw in his eyes, the grief of a man who lost a many. He should have listened to Akira's words before missing his last chance. After all, they were his subordinates and it was not wrong to strengthen their bonds. _It's just that_...he should have thought of the consequences of losing them. First, it was Urie, then Shirazu, now Mutsuki is in a coma and Saiko is still in the hospital, _unable to speak, unable to contact him, unable to touch._ He should have been the one in depression, after all that has struck him. But of course, circumstances led to another, and all that happened has always led to hurting the people around him. He banged the sink and shoved everything on its surface down. Tears formed on his eyes, his face red with hurt, his hands balled into a fist. He thought it was his fault. It was his fault for everything. The man within said it and so did he. He did not have power, nor strength...**he was weak.** He fisted the wall, blood streamed down his knuckles.

He knew very well, that it was useless for him to beat himself up. It had no effect on him. But, the pain within him was too great. It had to be nullified by something else_. A wound, a distraction_...**something.** He sat himself down on the couch. It was the second week he missed work. He occasionally went to work before, but he only did desk work. It's been two months since he's been out on the field. Arima had called to check up on him, but he ignored it.

_**Sasaki. Sasaki Haise**_. The name he wore with pride. He was ignorant of whether it was his true name or not. He was ignorant of whether this name was given to him by the CCG or if it was his birth name. _He was ignorant of many things._

"Ka..._Sasaki?_"

He turned around to see a maiden. His eyes widened. He couldn't believe it.

_"K-Kirishima Touka-san..."_

They sat down in the hall. The silence between them was deafening. She clicked her heels trying to gain Sasaki's attention. His gaze flickered and he finally looked up at her. His stare was harsh. She could see his lack of sleep through the dark circles that covered his eyes and all those sleepless nights where he cried himself to sleep. His eyes gave him away, his story, his true feelings, the truth. She could see how much pain he endured, just by that one look. She shuffled her feet uncomfortably, and looked back at him. He gave her a forced smile, which did not last for long. She felt pained that her presence was making him do this.

"Well...Would you like to have coffee?" he asked her silently. She nodded. He got up and went to the kitchen but, she stopped him. "I-I can make it for you." she said, but he smiled and shook his head. "No, this is my pleasure. Please allow me. I can't bring myself to make a guest make coffee for me here, now can I?" He returned to making coffee. She sat down with unease. She _knew_ of the pain he's gone through. She _knew_ what happened to his squad. _Secretly_...Secretly, she had been keeping an account of him, Sasaki, or as she knew it,_ Kaneki Ken._ She had faith in him, and she knew that Sasaki Haise was, indeed, Kaneki. But, she did nothing to interfere in his life. She _**could not**_ become close with him, even though it pained her so well. She maintained their relationship as just friends, not any closer than that. Yomo prevented her. _But_...**Touka could not handle it anymore.**

_She could not bring herself to do **nothing** as the man she loved so dearly grieved and ruined his health due to his greatest loss yet._

_She had seen that girl, Saiko, in the hospital bed many a times. She saw her motionless face droop with no emotion and only dread emanated out of the girl. But, even worse, she saw Haise, who sat across her bed every single day for hours and hours. He would talk to the girl and laugh and strike one or two of his lame puns. But his actions were only given a deaf ear._

_There was another. Mutsuki Tooru. He was also very dear to Sasaki. But fate had made him stuck to his hospital bed for who knows how much longer, stuck in the perpetual darkness, unable to make contact with the outside world, for maybe forever._

**It pained Touka and she could not wait a day longer. She _had_ to see Haise. _She had to see her dearest Kaneki._**

He brought two cups of coffee and placed it on the table.

"I saw Saiko-chan the other day..." Haise glanced back at her, his ears perking at the sound of Saiko's name coming out of Touka's mouth. "...So.._you_ were the one who left flowers the other day...?" The girl nodded. "Thank you...-"

"..."

"Haise..."

"...I know how much you're in pain...I know that pain too well. Even I had lost many people in my life...A man..who was like a father to me...two others who took care of me many times and helped me when times were hard...a-a..._a lover_..." The girl barely gasped out the last bit. She had to admit, she loved Kaneki. She wasn't expecting him to be the one who stole her heart. But now..._its just not the same_... Sasaki raised his brows.

"K...Kirishima-sa-"

"Call me Touka."

"Erm..Touka..."

"Listen...You don't have to go through this by yourself...You can talk to me..anytime. I just wanted to let you know...I'll be there for you..."

"..."

The two stayed silent for a long time. The coffee was left untouched. "Well...I better get going..." The woman got up from the sofa and gathered her belongings. She looked at Sasaki one last time before leaving and made her way to the door. "...Touka, wait." The door closed. Touka had already left. Sasaki sighed and laid down on the sofa, silently crying to himself. He dreaded the memory so well. He wanted...needed a person...A person that would understand him...A person that would comfort him.

The door opened one last time. "...Sasaki, did you call me?" the woman asked as she walked once again to the hall. She gasped as she saw the man crying. She dropped her bag and kneeled down next to him. "Sasaki? Are you alright?" The man sat up and hugged her. Touka's eyes widened. "Thank you..." he said silently.

She was shocked by Sasaki's actions. She was just about to let go of him, but he started hugging her even more tighter than before. No sounds came out of him, but she could feel the warm tears drop onto her shoulder.

**Times had been hard for her too.**

_She had to leave Anteiku, she had to leave the 20th ward, she had to leave her dreams of getting into Kamii, she had to leave Yoriko...She needed this more than ever. She needed Kaneki. She had waited for him. Days became months, months became years and soon, the void in her heart slowly closed up as work distracted her. She thought for all these years that she didn't need him after all. But now, she realized how much she missed him, how much she needed him, how much she __**craved **__him..._

Sasaki slowly pulled back from her and looked at her with teary eyes. She looked back at him. They moved in for a kiss. Haise flinched as Touka's _soft, juicy_ lips made contact with his. He felt himself roll back and grab her back, bringing her closer. They sucked on each other's tongues, parting only for air. Sasaki _needed_ this. He knew that. He let himself go. He did not hold himself back this time. If it was with her..._it would be fine_, he thought. Touka cupped his face as they kissed. Their hands started to roam now. They found themselves exploring each other's bodies. Touka got up and sat down on his lap. She wrapped her legs around his waist, tightly. She knew this was _wrong_. _**Very wrong.**_ But she did not stop herself. She needed this. She craved him for so long and now everything's loose. All she ever wanted was to comfort Sasaki. She wanted him to feel _good_. She wanted him to feel _warmth_. She wanted him to feel the comfort she had for him for a long time. _And she provided him with all._

She grinded against his hips, making him tingle with sensations. He pulled her in tighter. He realized that all his _needs, desires_, they were all satisfied by her. He felt something missing in himself for a long time...but with her, _he felt complete._ He felt all his worries, his grief, his sorrow wash away with her touch. That's right..._All _this man needed was to be loved and cared for. _All_ he needed was some warmth. _**That was all he needed.**_ He lost all restraint he had over himself. He loosened his necktie with one yank and started unbuttoning his shirt, almost tearing it off with impatience. Sweat drizzled off his toned skin. He saw her blush and smirked at her. She helped him take off his shirt and immediately touched his toned abs. Her lips curved up as she remembered her telling Kaneki to work out, and now looked at his toned body.

Sasaki stroked her face and looked her in the eye. They smiled at each other. He nuzzled his face into her shoulder and bit into her neck. He sucked on her, leaving marks everywhere. Her moans urged him to grind into her. He pushed her down on the sofa and started kneading her breasts. She felt great. He explored her clothed body, moving up and down her waist, making her squirm. Her clothes deemed to be a nuisance, so he removed them and discarded them in a corner of the hall.

He was _losing_ it, he knew it. But, the hardships he faced all alone. It was _too_ much to handle. He coldly remembered the merciless death of Shirazu in the line of duty which he witnessed in front of his eyes. The words which came out of his superior's mouth _which pierced him like a knife_ when they said they recovered Urie's body, lifeless. Yes, many investigators died that day, _but these kids_...They were like his own children. That's what made it _that_ much more painful. He _needed _to _lose himself_. He _needed_ to _let go. _

_**Just for once.**_

Touka grabbed Haise by his necktie and dragged him to the nearest bedroom and he followed. She shoved his shoulders down making him sit. She, then, wrapped her legs around his waist and sat on his lap. They joined in for a deep kiss_. It was __**so **__intense._ She grinded down on him _achingly_ slow. Haise let out a slight moan, gaining a smirk from Touka. He lifted up Touka slightly as she slipped off her skirt accordingly. He pinned her down onto the bed. His lips met with her soft skin. She flinched as he slowly gave her a flurry of kisses down her neck to her navel. He unlatched her bra in a hurry. Her lips gave way to her moans, _urging Haise_, _tempting_ him to do _**soo**_ many _dirty_ things to her.

He nuzzled his face onto the only clothing which was wrapped around her body. He hooked his thumbs under her panties and teased with the band, stretching it and letting it go, allowing it to strike her skin. She hissed at him but he just laughed. He slipped off her panties and smelled her scent.

_**Intoxicating.**_

He grabbed onto her inner thighs and pulled them apart, widening his view of what was before him. He kissed her clit and gave her a single lick which sent shivers up her spine. He inserted his tongue into her and squirmed inside her warmth. Touka grabbed onto tufts of his hair, _unable to __**breathe**__...unable to endure the __**pleasure**__ he was giving her._ He shuffled his feet as he kneeled on the ground and shifted his face to get a better angle on her. She rested her arms on his shoulders before giving him a single push. She fell on top of him, as they both fell on the floor. Her juices streamed down her thighs, staining his pants.

She locked lips with him as she pulled down his pants along with his boxers. She cupped his face and straddled herself on top of him. She grinded onto him, hard. She let her hands trail down his body, _feeling him. _She jumped up and down on him. Haise's hands reached over to her body, _hungrily._ He assisted her while holding onto her waist and guided her _up and down._ Her juices flowed down her as Haise still controlled her movements. He grunted as his climax neared him.

Touka shrieks as she lets go of all control of herself and releases her juices. "Haise...mmm...Release all your worries, all your pain...Do it Haise!" He pumps for a few more rounds, when he felt his climax coming. He dug deep inside her, jerking his pelvic muscles up into her and impaling her with his full length. He releases his seed and lets go of Touka. The juices overflow out of her slit as Touka leans down to rest with him. But Sasaki's reason was coming back to him. Tears rolled off his cheeks and Touka knew that they were tears of realization. She kisses him on the cheek, then his forehead, and then his other cheek. Her lips swept away the tears that stained Haise's cheeks. She comes back to his lips and kisses him passionately.

_For the first time, Haise was enveloped in the wings of relief and how it caressed him, washing away all his fears. The painful memories which tainted his mind with depression and grief. His relief was __**Touka.**__ His healer was __**Touka**__. His distraction was __**Touka**__._

_**For the first time since that dreadful incident, he felt that everything was going to be okay.**_

* * *

_**(A/N) Hope you liked this oneshot . Don't worry, there are more to come! Might switch from Haika to Touken, but I've got plenty of ideas (my friend gave me this huge list of AU prompts I can use, heh heh) So, please leave a review, whether you're a user of fanfiction or not! Don't forget to fav it and follow it if you liked it! **_

**_(I'm sorry for the feels :P )_**


	2. Chapter 2: The Flavor of Lust

_**Setting is around the time Kaneki leaves Anteiku and forms his Anti-Aogiri group. The whole story is in Touka's POV.**_

* * *

**The Flavor of Lust**

_Night Fell._

He stood there. Unwavering_. Real_. Light flashed across the room from the cars which passed by the street. His white hair gleamed with all its genuineness. Amongst the furniture which lay in a haphazard manner.

It's Pathetic. But, I did it _anyway._

I walked towards him. Slowly. Cautiously. I waited for a response. I waited for him to disappear. I waited for him to fade._ It didn't happen._ It's not a hallucination…..**_It's not a dream_**. I thought all the way. His hair covered his face, making it impossible to see what his expression was. Whether he was happy. Whether he was sad. I never knew.

You could say he was _impassive_, I guess…

I touched his face in a fit of figuring out whether he was real or not. It was solid. He flinched when I touched him. As if, it had been a long time since he had been touched by a hand with no ill intent. _Gently even_.

How _pathetic._

His hair was damp from the cool climate outside. The window of my room was shattered. _The bastard came through the window, eh?_ The slick black leather suit he was wearing was torn in various places. His legs were trembling. His body shivered. He tumbled and leaned onto the wall for support. Blood dripped.

He remained still with his stone cold expression. The puffs of his breath drifted from his lips like silvery white clouds.

"Touka..."

His voice was husky. _Cold_. _Frigid like the wind blowing outside._ It was just another reminder of how much he had changed. It was paining to hear.

"Why did you come here?" His eyes flickered up to me immediately, shocked by my question. He looked down guiltily, hesitating to answer. I grit my teeth and held back my anger. I wasn't going to help him. I wasn't going to give away my pity for him. It was _his_ choice. _He_ got himself into this. _If only he relied on someone… _"…Touka-chan…" he whispered. I snapped. "I thought I clearly said that TRASH _LIKE YOU_ SHOULDN'T STAY IN ANTEIKU!" I shrieked, but he dove in and pressed his lips against mine.

_I wasn't expecting that._

His lips parted from mine. My face was flushed. The anger held inside of me was swept away by one single action. My heart was beating so loudly, I couldn't contain it. He kissed me! "Touka, I missed **_you_**…I came to see **_you_**."

I couldn't say anything. All I felt right now was anxiety and the urge to cry loudly. _In his arms._ The deep gash which spread across his chest spilled blood on the floor and he wavered.

* * *

I helped him lay down on the table in the kitchen. I brought a wet cloth and some bandages. He grunted with pain as the _'unhealing'_ wounds stung and burned. I stayed silent and emotionless as I peeled off his skin tight suit, revealing his bare torso. There were multiple wounds and gashes caused by the kagune of many foes. He hissed as I washed the wounds roughly.

Well, it was _his_ fault for going into battles that he couldn't handle.

I examined his body for all the wounds. My lips curled up as I fondly remembered something. He really _did_ work out. His well-defined abs were stained with blood and adorned with cuts and wounds. I wrung the cloth and dipped it into some warm water. He was deep in thought but I couldn't tell what he was thinking about. I wrapped his body tightly with bandages and threw away the cloth. The smell of his blood filled the air. It reminded me of a rather unpleasant memory. But, now I couldn't take my mind off that eventful day where I battled with Tsukiyama. Moreover, I couldn't take my mind off something else too.

**_Kaneki's taste._**

_That iron-flavored, sweet, slightly tangy, addicting taste._

His sleek body shimmered with sweat. My breath hitched and I bit my lip. _Hard._ The sweet memory of his taste sent shivers down my back. Blood dripped from my lip. I was lost in my thoughts and I didn't notice that Kaneki was staring at _me_. _My lips_ to be exact. I snapped myself out of it and looked at Kaneki. He came closer. "Wh-What are you doing?"

I backed away but he just came closer and closer. Sooner or later, I hit the counter and I couldn't escape. He slid his arms from his sides and dropped them on the edge of the counter, trapping me in between. He leaned in closer; his nose was just centimeters away from my face.

_He licked the blood off my lips._

I flinched as he took control and kissed my lips ever so slowly yet seductively. _"Mmmmm, Touka, you taste so sweet..."_ His hands slid up to my waist and the next thing I know, _I was like putty in his hands._ I grabbed his hair and groped around; tangling tufts around my fingers. He held me up and placed me on the counter.

Light flashed. His exposed abs didn't help in resisting my temptations. There was a clatter of dishes that fell down in our struggle. His fingers tapped my back as he ran his hands up and down my waist. I couldn't ignore these indescribable desires I was having at the moment. But… Only one thing was clear in my mind.

_I wanted Kaneki Ken._

His fingers began to explore now. His hands, instead of stopping at my waist, went further up and I did nothing to resist his touch. I gave out a moan as he cupped the two mounds of flesh. I gripped his hair tighter. His fingers snaked themselves into my bra and teased my bud. He gave no mercy. His kisses were rougher now. Those hard yet sweet lips that I dreamt about many times, nipped and bit at mine. We struggled for dominance. He parted for air and examined my face more closely with those lustful eyes of his. He chuckled seductively and pecked my cheek. My face burned red and that small area he grazed his lips against seemed to feel _red hot._

His lips moved further down to my jawline. _Sneaky. _The soft subtle kisses he left on my neck were unsettling. I squirmed in his hold. I can feel him panting against the side of my neck; it sent tingles around my skin, but I enjoyed it. His hands still groped my breasts. As his head was bent down, His hair was right under my nose, and _God!_ I could _smell_ the fresh, musky, _intoxicating_ scent his hair gave off.

I couldn't resist him.

"Kaneki…I want you, now."

Those three words were enough to make him let go of all his restraints. He pushed me down, flat on my back, onto the counter. The swift way he worked in fascinated me. I watched as he slithered his hands beneath my back, curious as to what he was up to. _Click~ _I gasped. Sneaky little bastard took the clasp off my bra through my clothes! He smiled cheekily indicating that he probably noticed my reaction. _Bastard_… 

"Take it off."

I flinched from the tone of his voice when he demanded that. I hesitated to do it but his glare was frightening so I slowly unbuttoned my shirt. Light flashed. He smirked at my exposed skin. I struggled awkwardly and he helped me remove the shirt off my other arm. I slipped off my bra and waited. He leaned in and started licking my breasts; circling his tongue around my bud. I let out moans louder than usual. I felt my pulse race. His abs pressed against my stomach and I could feel his rather _large_ erection nudging against me down below.

_I guess we got carried away._

He travelled across the hallway, bumping into random furniture and hitting the wall when he lost balance as he carried me to my bedroom. My legs were wrapped around his waist and our lips were pressed together tightly. His hands held my back up and supported my balance. I instinctively grinded against his hips and he groaned loudly in between kisses.

The bedroom was a _mess_.

He looked at me with an irritated look. Books were everywhere. The majority of my clothes were outside the wardrobe rather than inside. My panties lay shamelessly on the bed along with a series of other things. "Hey, don't look at me like that. I was trying to get into Kamii." I said, bonking him on the head. He grinned at me and pushed everything off the bed with just one fling. He threw me on the bed. Hard. And then he pounced onto me. He left a series of butterfly kisses down my lower stomach and grinned to himself when he reached the upper hem of my skirt.

The tips of his thumbs hooked onto my skirt and pulled it down along with my panties – which were shamelessly wet already. He abruptly pulled my inner thighs apart and feasted his eyes on me. I whined as he licked me at such an _excruciatingly slow_ pace. He proceeded to go as slow and seductive as he can be. By instincts, I draped my legs around his neck and pulled him in closer and induced him to move at a faster pace, keeping my rhythm. He continued off in a more satisfying way.

Everything was hot and sweat dribbled off our bodies. I could see him grunt and look down at his ever-growing erection. I snorted at his expression and got up. His eyes flickered up to me. I sat down where he was and attempted to pull off his shorts and whatever kind of 'tights' he was wearing down below. "Ehh?! T-Touka-chan?" Kaneki began to panic. I smirked as I proceeded without paying heed to his whimpers. He grunts as his full length was released from his bothersome pants.

I proceed to pleasure him by pumping him. He grasps my hand and guided me into pumping faster. He flung his head back and groaned as I pumped even faster. I stroked his balls with my free hand and he finally felt his climax coming. I kissed his tip and he came over himself. I stood up and returned with a paper towel. I wiped him and threw away the towel but I was quickly overthrown. The towel escaped my hands and rolled away onto the ground as he pinned me onto the ground. His lips pressed into a hard line.

_What he wanted was **obvious**._

He kissed me with those hard lips once again. "Well…?" he whispered. I nodded as a response. He stopped and frowned at me. I gave him a puzzled look. "Say it, Touka-chan - preferably in three or less words." He grinned at me wryly. I flushed. "K-kaneki, please…" I whimpered. He cupped his ears and directed them to me. "Speak louder. I can't hear you." He smirked. I pursed my lips and opened my mouth to speak. "P-please…Please fuck me, Kaneki. Fuck my brains out."

And so he obliged.

He took off his boxers and revealed his full length. I think my mouth opened up wide. He smirked at me and aimed his member at my entrance.

_"Ready?"_

* * *

Morning crept. I woke up with an excruciating pain. My legs were sore and my wrists were red. The other side of my bed was…

**_Empty._**

I ran downstairs, enduring the aching discomfort I felt in my thighs. I flung the doors of every room open.

**_Empty._**

I wanted to punch myself in the stomach for actually believing that he would stay. My eyes burned and my face turned red. Tears didn't come. I wouldn't allow it. I won't cry. I won't cry for that bastard. No matter how hurt I felt. No matter how much I wanted to. _No matter how much I loved him. _

**I refuse to.**

I leaned onto the kitchen wall and slid down onto the floor. I hid my face in my knees and screamed. I say a lot of things, but most of them were in vain – _just like how I said I wouldn't help him and ended up treating his wounds._ I _really_ regret that now. So, I let out all those tears I saved up. My face was a mess. A moist, shitty mess. And it was all Kaneki's fault. I looked up and noticing something off. There was something on the table. I stood up, a sharp pain hit me with a pang, but I managed to get to the table.

_There was a small keychain with a bunny hanging on it and a note saying 'I love you but I'm sorry'._


	3. Chapter 3: Sweet as Tequila

_**(A/N): Oh dear, I feel guilty writing this but I enjoyed writing it too xD It was quite fun heh heh. So guys, PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR AN EXTREME OOC TOUKA XD**_

* * *

_**Sweet as Tequila**_

_Tick, Tick, Tick._

The scribbling of pens could be heard. The summer wind blew from the window where I sat, but my concentration did not waver. I sat writing the last question of my literature exam _– the last question of the last exam of the year, to be exact._ I hated the subject but after this last exam, I'd be free and I could _finally_ rest, well, until the results come out, that is. There were five minutes left to the bell and I could see that everyone was wrapping up. I wrote the last word of the answer with flair and began checking my answer sheet to see if I missed anything – not that I had enough time to write anything else, though. I felt content with my answers so I wrapped everything up and began to feel the _Cheshire cat_ smile spread across my face as I mused over the thought of summer break. I looked around over to Yoriko and caught her_ Cheshire cat_ smile plastered on her face, as well.

_Briiiiiiiinnng~_

The bell rang and everyone finally let out a sigh of relief. I handed my paper in and was greeted with a huge hug from Yoriko as soon as I turned around. "It's finally over! ~" Yoriko cooed and I just nodded with a wide smile.

We grabbed our belongings and walked outside the entrance door of the school. Groups and bunches of students were gathered here and there. It was what was expected to happen as today was the last day of school. Not only that, but today was the end of our finals, too.

"Nee, Touka-chan~ Let's go to the zoo someday! Just the two of us!" Yoriko pleaded while tugging on my arm. "Alright,_ alright!_ We'll go someday during the break, but right now all I wanna do is go home and _sleep_, sheesh! All those nights, staying up and studying, ugh, I feel so tired." I said dragging my feet.

That's right. Though, I found it easy to learn science and after learning the theory part of math, it was really easy to solve problems, but literature…_Ohh, literature…_It was _terribly_ tiresome studying for a shit subject like _Literature. Sheesh,_ that kind of subject is only good for shit like _him. _My mind wanders over to thoughts of _him – Kaneki Ken._ The thought left a disdainful trail of memories. I wince slightly as I remember his innocent smile. His black hair slowly and painfully turns white and that same smile twists into a frown_._ His natural and seemingly unharmed nails shroud black from repeated _torture. _And his warm eyes turn into a cold stare, _narrow_ and _impassive_._ No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, __**NO.**__  
He is NOT __**him.**_

"Touka-chan?"

I snap my head towards Yoriko, immediately removing myself from my thoughts. "A-are you okay?" I nod and give her a smile, _a forced one_. Yoriko's face settled into a frown but she decided not to go further into the subject. _Why can't I just forget him? Why can't I just accept that he's never coming back? Ugh, this is all so frustrating!_

We were walking through the crowds when I heard about some gossip that almost _everyone _was talking about. The words _'Hey, have you heard about the party?' _and _'Did you get the invitation text?'_ seemed to be floating around throughout _all_ the conversations. Yoriko looked at me curiously, but I just shrugged saying that I didn't know anything.

That was when we both got a message from a certain popular guy – _Kentaro Eichirou_. _How in the world did he even get my number?!_

_**YOU are invited to my party.**_

_**This party is limited to only a selected number of 12**__**th**__** graders including YOU! So consider yourself lucky**_

_**12**__**th**__** June, xxxx**_

_**Blue Moon Club**_

_**Please keep this message as verification that you were indeed invited to this party.**_

I frown at the message. This guy sounds real _smug_. How the hell does he even know me? More importantly, how does he know MY number?! There is no way I'm going to sacrifice my one week of rest just for this _party_. Yoriko beamed at me and my heart sank. _Here we go._  
"Touka-chan! Let's go to this party!"  
"No."  
"Come on, it'll be fun~"  
"No."  
"Touka-chan~"

I sigh and finally gave in to her pleads. _Well, there goes my uninterrupted week of rest._

The sun was already setting and I parted ways with Yoriko. I better hurry up and make it to my shift.

The evening was quite uneventful, just the usual at Anteiku. It was just gloomier without Kaneki. Not only that; but a girl named Roma had replaced him. Even though she's clumsy and really annoying sometimes, I felt that it's way better than having that shitty bastard here.

I sat on my bed looking at the keychain he gave me. _Shitty bastard. You could have just given it to me in person…_

I groaned as the dreaded day finally came – _the friggin' party. _Ugh. I stood there awkwardly as Yoriko straightened out my halter neck dark purple dress. The dress showed a bit _too_ much skin to my liking, but to Yoriko, it suited me very well, it seems. The dress only came to just below my knees and I had to wear those freakishly high heels. Yoriko was busy adding the finishing touches to my hair which was held in a side bun with a purple studded clip. I'm pretty sure she would have added a bunch of other ornaments to my hair if I hadn't said I wanted to keep it simple.

Just another light touch of makeup to my face and we were both ready to go. Sheesh, it's been so long since I've worn _lipstick_, let alone _mascara _or all that other girly shit. I grab my leather black clutch and look up to Yoriko. She was wearing a cream colored strapless dress, with a red sash wrapped around the top half. Her dress also came up to just her knees and she wore long high-heeled boots. I grin to myself. _Wow, she really knows how to dress up._

We hop into the cab and make our way to the nightclub. It was already 10:30, but aren't parties best enjoyed late at night? "I don't even know why I ever agreed to this. All I'm gonna do there is probably eat or drink a cup or two."  
"Touka-chan! C'mon, it's the last year of high school; let's just have some fun for once!" I sigh. It can't be helped. Yoriko's _not_ gonna let me go tonight.

We were walking up the stairs of The Blue Moon Club. Muffled sounds of music could be heard coming from inside. We got through security and stood before the door of probably the greatest _and worst_ party of my life.

"Ready?"

We open the doors and there it was. Music blaring in my ears and flashing lights colored green-red-blue-yellow. Who knew this guy could rent this club for his party?! "C'mon! Let's go, Touka-chan!" Yoriko squealed in excitement. Before I could stop her, she grasped my hand and pushed through the huge mass of sweaty teenagers. _Yuck._

I've been nudged by way too many sweaty bodies for my taste. "Let's go grab a drink!" Yoriko shouted but I couldn't hear a single thing through the music blaring. "Huh?!" She just shook her head and made her way to the bar. She says something to the bartender but I couldn't hear anything. _Oh dear God, is she ordering something alcoholic?! _

Yoriko hands me a cup and takes one herself. "Don't worry, it's non-alcoholic." Even though she said that, something about her look seemed off. I stare inside the shot glass. I couldn't really tell the color due to the flashing lights and all I could see were some ice cubes floating on it. _To hell with it_. I drank its contents and felt the liquid burn down my throat. I gasp. "What was that?!" Yoriko winked and handed me another shot of this _non-alcoholic drink. _I could feel every drop leave a flaring trail from the tip of my tongue, down my throat and finally inside my belly. To be honest, the kick was _amazing. I have never felt anything like this._

I was desperate to find out what it was and I was already downing my fifth shot when Yoriko finally decided to confess what the drink was, to my despair. "It's Tequila," the girl muttered, slightly wincing from my reaction. "What?!" I gasped and got up from my chair immediately, but my feet failed me. _Whoa, head spin. _I felt way too dizzy to be standing, _let alone walking_. I held on to the bar stool and felt woozy. "I'm really sorry, Touka-chan. It's just that you were really depressed and I wanted you to just have some fun once in a while. Ever since, your boyfriend—" "He's _NOT_ my boyfriend!" "Ever since, that guy left, you were really out of it, so I just wanted to help you…"

I didn't bother listening to Yoriko after that, my focus was wavering from all that alcohol. I try to stand again, only to fall down..._or not?_ Two large hands hold my shoulders, supporting me up. "Ah!" I look behind and see brown eyes staring back at me. _Kentaro?_ "Whoa there, are you alright?" He sat me down on the bar stool and sits on the adjacent one. Yoriko smirks. _What the hell is that vixen thinking of now?! _"Kentaro-kun~ Even after the exams are over, she's being such a sourpuss. Can you teach her how to have some fun?" I scowl at her but Kentaro took my hands and I suddenly direct my attention towards him.

"Touka-chan, is it? C'mon, let's dance!" My eyes widen at his courage to even ask me that. Not many guys had the balls to approach me because of my usual cold personality. Or is it just easier to ask because I'm drunk? _Well…I guess it's not too bad to have some fun once in a while._ After all, it's not like Kaneki would ever have the balls to do this. Yosh! I take another shot and take his hands into mine. "Let's dance." Yoriko shows me a thumbs up and mouths the words _'Good Luck!'_; her mischievous smirk clearly shown through her innocent smile.

A certain dark figure stood above the roof of the adjacent building to the nightclub. It vanishes in an instant as the wind blew.

I almost forget about my identity as a ghoul. What if something happens which lead to everyone finding out about me? Kentaro notices the discomforted expression on my face as he turns back while taking me to the dance floor. He frowns immediately. "Touka-chan? Are you alright?" he cups my cheeks affectionately and I quickly jerk my face back from his touch. "I-I'm alright! J-just feeling a bit thirsty." I shoot a weak smile at him. He smirks and takes my hand, pulling me back to the bar.

I start to feel light headed upon seeing all the drinks stacked on the showcase behind the counter. The bartender hands us two large colorless drinks with ice cubes floating on top, the white lights overhead the bar helping me identify the color of the drink. _Wait, when did he even order?!_ "C'mon, drink it, it's water." I smile and smell the drink._ Smells too sweet to be water._ "Kentaro Eichirou-san, _are you trying_ _to get me drunk?"_ He widens his eyes, probably surprised that I found out it was alcoholic. To his surprise, I squeak and laugh out loudly. "Cause it is _totally working! ~"_ I take the whole drink in one swig and snake my arms up to his shoulders. _Hmph, if Kaneki were here I bet he'd be jealous~ Heh, to hell with Kaneki. To hell with being a ghoul. I'm here to have some FUN! ~_

"Take me away and show me how to have _real_ fun~" I cheekily say, unclasping the clip on my hair letting it flow freely down to my shoulders. Kentaro smirks and takes a sip of vodka, the colorless drink - which I later find out the name of; before obliging. He takes my hand and we are soon on the dance floor where I spot Yoriko having fun with a bunch of other guys on the other side. She waves to me before getting swooped off her feet and giggling like a little school girl. I wave back and laugh at her being carried like that when I notice Kentaro staring at me. I give him a weird look and pat his back. "Is the drink getting to you or something? You're looking at me as if you're looking at a delicious fish fillet!" I laugh as he looks away and blushes.

"It's just that you look so stunning, I can't keep my eyes off you." I'm completely confused. Is he _flirting _with me?! "I guess you're quite the stalker. How did you know my phone number?" I ask him, shrugging off what he just said. "I asked around." I raised my eyebrows in disbelief. "Okay, I asked Yoriko."  
_I knew it!_

Sean Paul's "Temperature" was blaring in my ears and the alcohol brought out moves that even _I _didn't know I could pull off. I was literally laughing my ass off; the fun I was having was incomparable, well until _that _happened.

Kentaro's eyes soon started to turn grey and his hair turned white. My smile dropped as I looked at Kaneki Ken in the eye, or at least at my hallucination of Kaneki Ken in the eye. I wasn't sure whether I was hallucinating because I was drunk or because I missed Kaneki that much, or because of both! If it weren't for the alcohol, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have been able to have said such _ridiculous _things. "_Ken-chan~"_ Kentaro responded, thinking that_ 'Ken-chan'_ was probably some nickname I made for him. There was no way he would have thought I was addressing this to my hallucination of _Kaneki Ken!_

"_Why did you have to leaaavve? ~"_ Kentaro looked at me puzzled, but I didn't leave him time to respond. "Well, who the fuck cares! I'm having so much _fun_ without you!" Kentaro just smiled awkwardly and didn't mind my ramblings. I threw my head back and shouted as hard as I could – "FUUUUCCCKK KANEKI KEN!" A bunch of cheers were heard afterwards. Clearly they didn't know what the fuck I was going on about, but a bunch of others also shouted the same in their own distorted way.

Kentaro took the chance to slip two shots from a server and handed me one. I gulped it down at one go and felt the liquid burn familiarly down my throat. _"Tequila~" _I gasped and smirked at him. "Let's go somewhere private, shall we?" Kentaro whispered playfully in my ear and took me away from the sweaty bodies on the dance floor.

He stopped at an unpopulated corner. The music wasn't so loud here and there were only a few people standing around. My supposed hallucination disappeared in thin air and Kentaro reappeared before me. "Touka-chan. Listen, I've always wanted to tell you this…" He took another swig of alcohol from a cup and threw it aside. "I really, r_eally _like you. The dress you're in is extremely sexy and I'm very happy that you came to my party." _Did he just say what I think he said?_ My eyes widened. He held my shoulders and dipped in for a kiss. I shifted in his hold. _Shit. _"K-Kentaro, let me go! N-No!" I freed one of my hands and tried to slap him, but my vision was blurred and I missed _completely._

His face tilted and he closed his eyes. I knit my brows together and kneed him right in the jewels. He let out a high-pitched scream, both his hands going to the _'affected area'_. At that moment, a black gloved hand tapped him on the shoulder and my eyes widened at the person who was behind Kentaro.

"_Kaneki?"_

Kentaro turned around only to get punched right in the nose. He was knocked out cold and I gulped as the white haired young man made his way to me. _What is he gonna do to me? Punish me or something?_

"Tsk, Touka-chan, _what the hell_ have you gotten yourself into?" the man said, his face impassive. He _finally_ had that wretched mask off and he wore black slacks along with a white collared shirt, the first few buttons unbuttoned and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

I grit my teeth. "I'll do whatever the fuck I want! It's none of your fucking business!" I shout at him almost throwing a punch at him. He stopped my fist with his palm and to my surprise, uncurled my fingers and intertwined his with mine. He pulled me closer to him and sniffed slightly. "What the hell is a 17 year old doing with the stench of alcohol all over her?" I scowled at him but he only smiled. I tried to pry my fingers from him but he was too strong. He pulled me to the bar and sat me on one of the stools.

"Here. Drink."

I looked at the cup, slowly inspecting it. "It's water." I drank it cautiously, but surprisingly it _was_ water. He held my hand and squeezed it. "Are you alright?" I nodded, still holding the scowl on my face. I caught him do a ghost of a smirk. _Kaneki Ken, are you smirking at me?_ He grasped my hand and pulled me off my seat. "If you agreed to dance with that _snob,_ then I'm pretty sure you'd agree to dance with me." He smiled at me as he took me to the dance floor.

I saw Yoriko sitting at one of the booths with a few girls and some guys. I guess she was just taking a break. _I wish I was there with her, ugh. _I focus my gaze back at Kaneki and gasp as he looks at me with dark eyes. They were so intense that even though different colored lights flashed on his face, I couldn't take my gaze off them. I shivered as he pressed my body against him and moved his face closer to my left ear.

I shuddered as I felt his warm breath against my sensitive skin. He holds my hands and slightly moves from side to side – _supposedly dancing._ I found myself suppressing my laughter at his slow dancing. "Kaneki, this is a _club_ not a friggin' _prom dance!" _I teased between my laughs. He removes his head from the dip of my neck and frowned at me.  
"Talk about ruining the mood."  
We both laugh and I find his warm smile coming back.

I didn't even realize that we were even close to a wall until he shoved me against it, pinning both of my arms at either side of my head. He grabs a shot from a server and downs its contents in one go. _Whoa, Kaneki is drinking._ He dropped the glass and looked at me with those same intense gray eyes as before.

"So…_Fuck Kaneki Ken, eh?"_ he whispered into my ears, his voice was so low but I could still hear the words clearly over the music. I gasp and my face turns several shades of pink. _Holy shit, how long has he been in this club?! He even heard me shouting those ridiculous words?!_

His arms snaked around my body and his breath gasped around my collarbone, sending shivers down my spine. _I swear,_ he probably would have fucked me right up the wall if it hadn't been for the nauseating feel that was slowly riding up my throat.

"K-Kaneki?"

"Mm?" His voice was husky and I could smell the sweet smell of alcohol.

"I'm going to puke!"

"G-Goddammit, Touka!"

* * *

**_(A/N): Okay I hope you guys enjoyed this! Ummm, I've decided to complete 'She is My Distraction' because I can't update it regularly. But, I'll continue posting Touken Oneshots as separate stories! So if you want more, you can check my profile. _**

**_Thank you guys, for reading!_**

**_Please R&amp;R!_**


End file.
